1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pet carrying cart, and more particularly to a level pulling type pet carrying cart which is capable of moving in a horizontal level to maintain balance of the cart, so that it is more comfortable and safe for a pet.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the modern society, the number of children in a family becomes less and less and more and more people prefer not to have a child. Instead, raising a pet becomes a new hobby for single person or married family to enliven their lives. Studies have shown that people are healthier with company of pets. Dogs not only can relieve pressure of the owners but also are good friends of human beings. Among various kinds of pet, dogs are the most commonly raised pets. Therefore, a compassionate pet host treats his or her dog like her child and walks his or her dog from time to time.
A dog chain is a basic tool when a host wants to take a walk with his or her dog. A pet pulling cart is also used because hosts don't want their dogs to be moistened with dirt nor bacteria on the road or want to prevent their dogs from running around in a public place such as a department store. When a dog sits quietly in a pet bag in a pet pulling cart, the dog is prevented from contacting with dirt and bacteria as well as running around and scaring people. And thus, a pet pulling cart is also a useful pet tool in the market.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawing, a sectional view of a conventional pet pulling cart is illustrated, wherein the structure of the conventional pet pulling cart is similar with a shopping basket pulling cart. The body of the cart can be leaned to rotate towards the user to move smoothly. Thus, the pet pulling cart is moving and being substantially in an inclined state, so the pet carried in the pet pulling cart is also leaning to one side and could have a feeling that the cart may tip over. Therefore, the pet may also feel afraid that will affect its stability. The scaring pet may jump out of the cart when the cart is moving and could cause danger to the pet. In addition, the conventional pet pulling cart can only move forwardly and backwardly but not a 360° rotation, so that the conventional pet pulling cart is still relatively inconvenient.
Therefore, a pet pulling cart which can maintain its stability while moving along a horizontal level is required to prevent the pet leaning aside from having any unsecure feeling, and thus the pet can be carried in the pet pulling cart comfortably and calmly.